


【Merlin】所有人都知道梅林，除了亚瑟

by Notsweet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except Arthur, Multi, everyone knews Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsweet/pseuds/Notsweet
Summary: 亚瑟被朋友们所描述的又善良，又聪明，又神奇，会做点心，还有着漂亮颧骨的梅林吸引了。





	【Merlin】所有人都知道梅林，除了亚瑟

谁是梅林？亚瑟思考这个问题很久了。  
  
事情要追溯到几天前。  
  
亚瑟的秘书：格温，看起来是个很有亲和力，而且非常靠谱的秘书。事实上的确是的，格温很能干，她总是能把事情做到亚瑟满意得不能再满意的地步，以最大限度减少了亚瑟的工作量，公司里也从未有人对格温说过坏话，可谓人际工作双重赢家。  
  
但在私底下，格温总是对亚瑟非常苛刻，大概是因为大学时期两人曾短暂的交往过一段时间，随后又成了非常要好的朋友的缘故，格温，对亚瑟知根知底。  
  
每当亚瑟犯了一些不该犯的错误时，格温的一个眼神可以让亚瑟立刻打起精神，他可不想被扔来一堆多余的工作。  
  
如同格温如此亲近亚瑟，亚瑟亦非常了解格温。他清楚的知道，格温是永远不会犯在他的黑咖啡里加了四颗方糖这样愚蠢的错误的。  
  
“发生了什么？”亚瑟看着方糖们在他的咖啡里快乐的浮浮沉沉，然后以一种潘德拉贡式的挑剔眼光扫视格温，“兰斯洛特对你做了什么吗？…不，兰斯洛特永远不会对你‘做什么’的。”  
  
格温红了脸，掩饰性地双手叉腰：“不关兰斯的事--我只是突然知道我的一个朋友刚刚被他老板开除了，有些为他担心而已。”  
  
一个亚瑟不知道的格温的好朋友？虽然亚瑟的确对让格温如此在意的朋友有些好奇，但他怎么会问呢？  
  
亚瑟挑眉：“噢？那一定是个很不错的朋友咯，你这么失态的样子我可没见过几次啊。”  
  
格温忍住翻白眼的冲动，夺过亚瑟的杯子，看样子是准备去把咖啡连带方糖一股脑的去水池子倒掉。  
  
“别那么急嘛，说说你那个朋友怎么样？”亚瑟若有所指的瞄了瞄那杯咖啡，一副得意洋洋的样子。  
  
她停下脚步，回头瞪着他。  
  
格温吃瘪的样子百年难得一见！值得载入卡梅洛特公司的编年史册上！  
  
本来亚瑟已经做好了被格温报复的准备了--把咖啡倒他头上一类的。但格温并没有，她意味深长的看了亚瑟一会，突然叹了口气。  
  
“好吧，我就说说我怎么认识他的--他叫梅林。一家糖果店的员工。”格温把咖啡搁到桌子上，令人出乎意料的开始说了起来，“几个月前我去那家店里买糖果，一进门就有好几个员工过来和我推销一种太妃糖--”  
  
“邪恶的营销手段。”亚瑟说道。  
  
格温点头，笑了出来：“梅林也是这样说的。真是令我惊讶--毕竟他也是那群员工之一。他混在那群人间偷偷凑过来，小声对我说：  
  
‘别信那些吸血鬼，那太妃糖黏得可以拿来当胶水用了。’  
  
你知道吗亚瑟，我几乎当场笑出来！”  
  
亚瑟的确被逗笑了：“那他还真是个实诚人。”  
  
“然后每次我买糖果时都忍不住去那家店看看他，他也非常友好，尽管一开始他很是害羞，但我们还是熟悉了。”  
  
亚瑟点点头，随即调侃道：“根据你所说的…我大概知道为什么你那个朋友会被炒鱿鱼了--太过诚实。”  
  
格温立刻变得有些失落，随即显得义愤填膺：“没错，我之前就已经猜到迟早有一天他会被开除的…但这不公平啊！真是太可怜了，poor Merlin！他根本就没有做错什么！他是个风趣又可爱的人，虽然很笨拙，但显然非常聪明--那些把他炒了的公司老总和老板们显然都是些蠢货！”  
  
话音未落，格温突然捂住了嘴。  
  
“我刚刚什么都没说。”格温迅速的咧开嘴假笑，匆匆跑了出去，然后又在亚瑟目瞪口呆的视线下跑了进来，拿起那杯咖啡，顺便撂下一句话：“兰斯会‘做什么’的--迟早会，所以你别再拿这个说事了！”  
  
格温的确是有够伤心的，这个叫梅林的人的确很好。亚瑟想，但为什么格温会和他说呢？还有那个捂嘴到底是什么啊？  
  
  
×××××  
  
  
很快亚瑟就知道了答案。  
  
莫甘娜半年前不顾乌瑟的反对执意退出了卡梅洛特服装公司，并凭着自己的本事创建了另一家公司--【Magic land】。她的公司发展得很快，一跃成为了服装界内一匹令人闻风丧胆的黑马。  
  
不少媒体认为莫甘娜的这家公司如果继续这样发展下去，不出十年必然会与卡梅洛特公司齐名，甚至超越。但事实上，只有亚瑟和莫甘娜两人知道，这两家公司在未来会合并，成为一家崭新的服装公司--从而震惊服装业。他们都在为此努力着。  
  
而现在，两姐弟在一起吃饭叙旧，尽管亚瑟并不愿意来见这个“恶毒”的姐姐，因为莫甘娜总是会各种叨叨自己公司多好而卡梅洛特如何因为乌瑟一步步往下坡路走--后面这点亚瑟倒是没法否认。  
  
乌瑟太过固步自封，这是莫甘娜离开的重要原因之一。  
  
“所以，半年前你到底是因为什么才下决心离开的？不会就是因为和父亲吵架那么简单吧？”亚瑟抿了一口酒，终于向莫甘娜提出了他一直以来想问的问题。  
  
“因为一个朋友。”莫甘娜睨了一眼亚瑟，优雅地切开牛排。她就像一朵红玫瑰，美丽且危险，亚瑟深信不疑。  
  
“格温？那真是意外…”  
  
“不，不是格温。尽管她也有在支持我。”莫甘娜扬起红唇，对于自己营造的戏剧性感到满意，“他是个男的。”  
  
“什么？莱昂？可你们那时还不认识吧？”  
  
“也不是莱昂，我说的是，朋友。他只是位非常棒的朋友，你说的我和乌瑟吵架‘那天’是我第一次见到他。”莫甘娜眯起眼亲昵的笑。  
  
“谁？”亚瑟皱起眉。  
  
“他在卡梅洛特工作过一段时间，却没人注意过他。”莫甘娜哼了一声，仿佛这也是乌瑟的锅，“他叫梅林。”  
  
亚瑟一瞬间怀疑自己的耳朵出问题了--不会是格温说的那个吧？梅林这个名字很罕见，恐怕不会有第二个梅林。也就是说，一个在卡梅洛特工作过的人去了糖果屋做服务员？  
  
亚瑟终于明白为什么格温会这么详细的告诉他关于梅林的事了--格温在试探亚瑟对梅林有没有印象。  
  
以及，格温，你这是骂了我爸了你知道吗？  
  
他梗了一会，看着沉默的莫甘娜决定开口：“谁？”  
  
莫甘娜瞪了他一眼：“嘛，毕竟他当时只是个小小的员工，你不知道也正常……”  
  
时间回到半年前，乌瑟和莫甘娜在会议上因为意见分歧大吵一架，莫甘娜气得摔门而出，独自一个人坐在茶水间门口的椅子上生闷气。梅林拿着一杯水从里面出来，一转角就看见公司老总的养女莫甘娜大小姐，显然吓得不轻，半杯水倒在了自己身上，两人手忙脚乱地忙活了半天，最终双双坐在了椅子上。  
  
梅林双手握着剩下的半杯水，踌躇了半天，开口向莫甘娜询问：“…你怎么了？看起来脸色不太好。”  
  
莫甘娜装作若无其事的耸耸肩：“我以为我和我的养父关系不好已经整个公司都知道了呢。”  
  
梅林滑稽的扯了一下嘴角，没有说话，但是莫甘娜看得出他有话要说。  
  
“你想说什么？”她好奇的问。  
  
梅林显然又吃了一惊，他“呃”了半天，踌躇不定，但在莫甘娜的目光威慑下他还是开了口。  
  
“莫甘娜小姐…有没有想过退出卡梅洛特？”  
  
这可真是语出惊人。  
  
并不是说莫甘娜没有想过，她甚至经常想，连格温都知道。但在一个小职员的嘴里听到这个，莫甘娜觉得她有足够的理由惊讶。  
  
“你怎么会这么想？”  
  
梅林的视线飘忽不定，一只手拿着杯子，另一只手在胡乱做一些并没有意义的手势。  
  
“就是…我有几次…在经过会议室时大概听到一些，你和乌瑟争吵的问题看似很多，但其实只有一个问题，就是创新与保守。卡梅洛特在所有衣服款式里专攻青年男性至中年男性这个年龄段的礼服与西装等，从这就可以看出来乌瑟是个很保守的人，因为男性西装在基础上其实没有多少改动的余地。你的思维发散，善于创新，但在卡梅洛特你是绝对没法施展手脚的，起码在乌瑟的--统治下。”  
  
莫甘娜目瞪口呆。  
  
“所以我认为你应该脱离卡梅洛特，自己另外创建一家公司，把年龄锁定在青年男女间，设计一些…新颖的时装…”梅林越说越小声，最后简直就是小声嘀咕了，“…我不该说这么多的对吗？”  
  
“不…你说的很好…”莫甘娜迟疑的回道，“你在这里是什么职位？”  
  
“嗯？就是打印文件，统计数据，顺便帮同事拿咖啡…”  
  
莫甘娜不可置信的瞪着他：“可是你的才能…你为什么会做这个啊？”  
  
“面试的时候…我总是太过紧张，然后工作时还会说些不该说的话…就像现在我对你说的…然后就被…你知道。”他撇撇嘴，“一直都这样，总是这样。”  
  
莫甘娜不禁为他难过。  
  
“你以后怎么打算？”  
  
“我打算过两天就辞职。”梅林再次语出惊人，“一个月后又要裁员了，以我这点业绩，肯定会出现在裁员名单上。既然这样，还不如我自己走，这样总比被扫地出门有尊严多了。”  
  
莫甘娜立刻感到愤愤不平，卡梅洛特凭什么裁掉这么好的人？为什么他们就不能把眼睛放亮点？像梅林这样诚实又有才的人能有几个？于是她忍不住开口。  
  
“如果我创立了公司，你会来吗？”  
  
梅林瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“我不知道…其实我近期不打算再做这方面的工作了…我想找一份空闲一点的工作放松一下。”  
  
“这样啊，那真是可惜…我把我的电话号码给你吧。”  
  
“什么？”梅林被话题的突然转变吓得跳了起来，一惊一乍的，脸红得像煮熟的螃蟹。莫甘娜笑了--他简直就是一只容易受惊的小鹿嘛--她跟着站起来：“别误会！我只是想着如果你哪天回心转意了就打给我吧？”  
  
“噢…噢…”他挠挠乱糟糟的头发，不知所措的笑了，“…你真的要去开公司吗？卡梅洛特怎么办？”  
  
“我莫甘娜从不反悔。”她露出了绝对是邪恶的笑容，梅林感到有些凉意爬上脊背，“至于卡梅洛特…有我弟弟在呢。”  
  
梅林停顿了一下。  
  
“的确…他很可靠，我可以看出来。”梅林短暂的露出了一种特殊的笑容，随即立刻收了回去，莫甘娜注意到了，但她决定在内心默默微笑。  
  
莫甘娜与梅林交换电话号码时，莫甘娜决定对这个棒透了但却屡屡丢工作的人说些什么。  
  
“听着梅林，你很出色，所以你会找到你喜欢的长期工作的，我相信这一点。”  
  
梅林按着键盘的手指一顿。  
  
“谢谢你…莫甘娜小姐。”他欣喜的对这祝福回以微笑。  
  
时间回到现在。  
  
“虽然梅林并没有来我这工作，但我们还是保持了联系。”莫甘娜笑着把最后一块牛排送入口中，“他是非常棒的朋友，我简直要爱上他了。”  
  
亚瑟没想到这个叫做梅林的人不仅让格温如此惦念，还让莫甘娜毅然决然的离开了卡梅洛特--间接导致了卡梅洛特内部的一阵混乱。  
  
梅林，诚实得管不住嘴，笨拙得可以把水倒到自己身上，却又如此睿智，显得深藏不露，如此友善，可以让所有人都喜欢他--连亚瑟都有些喜欢上那个叫梅林的家伙了，尽管他们没有见过面。还没有。  
  
莫甘娜突然像是想起了一些有趣的事一般，突然浮夸的张开嘴“啊”了一声：“我还尝试让他当模特来着。”  
  
“哈？”亚瑟震惊。  
  
“尽管他有些瘦，但他长得很帅噢～”莫甘娜调侃着，“他的颧骨迷人极了，亚瑟。”  
  
“闭嘴，莫甘娜。”  
  
  
×××××  
  
  
莱昂带来了一大袋散发着香气的曲奇，高汶扑了过去。兰斯洛特和格温在一旁捧着文件看戏。  
  
亚瑟刚来到公司就看到这么一幕。  
  
“你们在干什么？赶紧去干活啊！格温，我昨晚发邮件让你准备的秋季销售市场调查弄好了没？兰斯洛特，新设计的礼服配色决定了吗？莱昂，宣传部和报刊媒体联络好关于新品的事了吗？还有你！高汶！你吃够了吗？！”亚瑟恶狠狠的揪住高汶的后领，将他拉离曲奇的海洋。  
  
大家忿忿的回到自己的岗位，高汶不满地仰头，腮帮子鼓鼓的，还在不停地嚼嚼嚼。  
  
“你是仓鼠吗？！”  
  
高汶回以一笑，咕噜噜的说了些什么。旁边的莱昂嗤道：“高汶大概在说：‘这都怪梅林。’”  
  
兰斯洛特和格温相视一笑。  
  
什么什么？这又关那个梅林什么事？亚瑟一脸迷茫。敢情只有他不认识梅林是吧？  
  
“噢！亚瑟不知道梅林是谁吧？…”高汶终于把曲奇吞了下去，洋洋自得的甩甩头发，“真是可怜，鉴于梅林和我们在座的各位都有着奇妙的缘分，只有亚瑟公主不认识他。”  
  
亚瑟给高汶的头来了一记重捶，足以让高汶嗷嗷叫着跑远消停一阵子了。  
  
“的确…我们都认识梅林，只有亚瑟…”兰斯洛特沉吟，格温若有若无的瞟了亚瑟一眼。  
  
“为什么那只仓鼠说是那个叫梅林的人的错？”亚瑟装作并不好奇的问道。  
  
莱昂抢答：“因为曲奇是梅林做的。梅林做的曲奇简直不可思议，当然还有别的菜肴甜点…都很不可思议，他整个人都不可思议。”  
  
亚瑟看向那个装曲奇的袋子，从那里飘出来的香味…非常的诱人。  
  
“你们都什么时候认识他的？”亚瑟伸手拿了一个曲奇，端详了好一会儿，“不是我好奇…没什么好好奇的…就是你们甚至不告诉我…你们有这么一个朋友…而且他似乎很赞。”  
  
“得了亚瑟，你就是好奇。”格温毫不犹豫的揭穿了，亚瑟觉得脸有点发烧，“事实上，我们也是在不久之前才发现我们都认识梅林。”  
  
在亚瑟恼羞成怒之前，兰斯洛特这个老好人，依旧是打圆场的角色：“说实在的，亚瑟，你本来会和我们一起认识梅林的，格温也是。”  
  
亚瑟和格温一起看向他，看样子似乎格温也还不知道。  
  
“我们？”亚瑟抓住了一个词。  
  
莱昂招了招手。  
  
亚瑟还未反应过来，兰斯洛特追加了一句话：“还记得我们大学的书友会吗？”  
  
啊…亚瑟当然记得，格温也是。正是那场几个学校联合举办的书友会上他们四个人相遇--莱昂与兰斯洛特本来是不同系的，却因为一本似乎非常珍贵的书聊到了一起，还在互相把书让给对方。亚瑟则是陪格温来的，他们暂时停止了两人的死循环。他们在一家书摊前相遇。亚瑟称之为孽缘--那时侯亚瑟和格温还在交往呢！  
  
“所以…”亚瑟感到不可思议，格温也目瞪口呆，“这不会是…”  
  
“事实上，当时不止我们四人相遇，”兰斯洛特忍不住笑了，“梅林一直都在那呢，他就是那个书摊的主人。”  
  
  
  
“所以留个联系方式吧？改天我们可以一起踢球啊？”亚瑟已经很久没有这种聊天聊得真心愉快的感觉了，谁叫他身边的都是那些狐朋狗友呢？  
  
“或者大家一起交流一下文学什么的。”格温补刀，亚瑟的脸配合的一沉，大家都大笑起来。  
  
在与亚瑟和格温挥手告别以后，两人再次把目光放回那本书上。  
  
“所以，”兰斯洛特把书放到莱昂的手上，“这本书就给你吧，我只要读过就已经满足了。”  
  
莱昂给了兰斯洛特一个“不是吧你还来”的眼神，把书塞回兰斯洛特的手上：“你显然比我更适合拥有这本书，伙计。”  
  
两人又开始互相退让，两个老实人。  
  
“其实…如果你们都要的话…我家里还有一本。”从书摊里面传来一个声音，随即一个皮肤白皙的黑发男生走了出来，向他们靠近，带着有些局促的微笑，“你们也许可以把这本书带到你们和刚才两位的--文化交流会上…”  
  
上帝，他们在这里呆了这么久，完全没注意到这里有人--虽然这里本就应该有人，这个人一定就是这个书摊的主人没错。  
  
“你…你还有一本？”兰斯洛特吓了一跳，“这本书几乎绝版了！”  
  
“是的没错，所以它特别贵。”梅林抿抿嘴，头朝价码那侧了侧，“我要搬家了，显然那间小房子装不下我这些书，我只能…把它们忍痛卖出去。但如果它们能拥有像你们一样爱惜它的主人，我不介意把我珍藏的这两本书送给你们。”  
  
“可是…”莱昂并不愿意这么做，兰斯洛特也是，看看这些书吧！本本珍品，每一本都被保养得如同崭新，只有翻书页的边角有些翘起或毛毛糙糙的。足以看出眼前这个人到底有多么爱书！  
  
“别说了，拿着它。”梅林非常坚定，“你们比那些看看就扔掉的人好上一千倍。”  
  
两人面面相觑，显然被感动得说不出话来--这是绝版啊！绝版！  
  
“我把家地址给你们，到时你们来找我吧。也可以约我到我家附近见面。”梅林掏出纸笔刷刷刷写下了自己的地址和号码，随即露出抱歉的神色，“我最近脱不开身，实在对不起了，我希望你们别认为我是骗子。”  
  
莱昂和兰斯洛特拼命摇头否认的同时紧紧抓着书。  
  
  
  
“你们两个书呆子。”亚瑟断定。  
  
“梅林的收藏太恐怖了，”兰斯洛特回忆着他与莱昂去到梅林即将搬走的家中，看到满满一屋子书的情景，“他家可以开一个图书馆，不，博物馆了，谁知道他从哪弄来这么多绝版书籍！”  
  
“我爱他在我们看书时端来的曲奇，现在依然是。”莱昂眼神放空，“不过，事实证明在看书时绝对不能吃梅林做的食物。”  
  
亚瑟终于咬了一口曲奇--他表示非常认同莱昂的话。  
  
“那么，高汶呢？”  
  
高汶回来了，他兴高采烈的说道：“终于到我了吗？公主？”  
  
亚瑟懒得教训他关于这个绰号的事了，只能一脸嫌弃的看着他，然而这并不能阻挡高汶恶心人的笑脸。  
  
“和你们整天用打电话发短信约他出来不同，”高汶再次甩头发，亚瑟有一种想把高汶的头发剪掉的冲动，“他是我的邻居。我们每天都隔着阳台互相说早安--伙计们，你们弱爆了。”  
  
全场寂静。  
  
  
  
莱昂帮梅林把最后一箱行李放下。  
  
“这下就全部搬完了，谢谢你啊莱昂！”梅林拍拍手上的灰尘，才刚刚扬起嘴角打算庆祝时，他又注意到了堆满客厅的箱子，只能无可奈何地再次叹了一口气，“…我还得把东西布置好呢。”  
  
“要我帮忙吗？”莱昂问。梅林摇摇头，用眼神提醒让莱昂看看他的手表。  
  
“上帝我的面试！”莱昂惊叫，转身面对门口，“我得走了，很可惜没能继续帮你…我的曲奇饼还在吧？”  
  
得到梅林的点头肯定，莱昂跑向他的小车并挥手告别，随即飞驰而去。梅林叹着气走回去：只能自己一个人慢慢收拾了。  
  
梅林，这个小白痴，忘记锁门了。  
  
不锁门的后果，就是大白天的有一个醉鬼闯进你家里对着你无辜的地板呕吐。而你除了吓傻没有别的可以做。  
  
当高汶醒过来时，发现自己在一个陌生的地方，到处散落着纸箱，脑袋晕沉沉的，背脊还被木板床硌得生疼。  
  
难道他喝酒后又得罪了谁，然后被绑架了？啊…就算他知道迟早会有这么一天但也来的太快了一些，他还没有找到工作，还没有把这个镇子所有的妹子泡完，还没有逛完每一个酒吧--  
  
“你醒了？”  
  
高汶看见房门被打开，一个头发乱蓬蓬的小子探头进来，带着讨人喜欢的笑容。  
  
“怎么回事？”高汶迷迷糊糊的向这个--高汶暂时把他称为“可爱的小子”--问道。  
  
“你喝醉了…”可爱的小子拿着水和醒酒药进来，用脚把门关上，徐徐走到高汶面前，把水和药放在床头柜上，“然后闯进了我家。”  
  
高汶一蒙，感情自己居然私闯民宅了？幸好不是别人家，要不然可能就抛尸荒野了--于是他连忙打哈哈：“没想到我居然醉得连家都会错了哈哈哈哈。”可爱的小子不可置否地耸耸肩：“呃…嗯。先把药吃了吧…你住在哪？要我送你回去吗？”  
  
高汶拿起水，往窗外看了一眼。  
  
“啊！原来你就是我新来的邻居啊！”高汶跳起来，弄得床咯吱咯吱响，“我叫高汶！你好啊邻居！”  
  
这个可爱的小子，迷茫的瞪着他，仿佛他刚刚说的是外星语言。  
  
噢，这真是糟糕的初次见面。  
  
“你…是我的…邻居？”可爱的小子脸上满是对于新生活的绝望。  
  
“是的，要不要我明晚请你喝一杯？可爱的--”“不，谢谢。以及，我叫梅林。”  
  
高汶向梅林友好的告别，而梅林回以僵硬的笑容。  
  
晚上高汶带着沮丧又跑去喝酒，在酒吧里大声嚷嚷着“我失去了一段友谊！”然后被酒吧的人扔了出来。  
  
他擦了擦不存在的眼泪，跌跌撞撞的踏上回家的路，整个人都散发着酒气，行人们纷纷让路。  
  
这是喝醉的好处之一，没有人会想惹上一个酒鬼。  
  
高汶本身就天不怕地不怕，喝了酒之后这种无敌的错觉越来越强烈，仿佛全世界没有什么可以阻止他。  
  
于是他踏上了马路。  
  
  
  
第二天高汶再次在梅林家的木板床上醒来。这次有了棉被没那么硌人了。  
  
“早上好！梅林！”高汶晕乎乎的对进了房间的梅林傻笑，“今天都布置好了嘛！”  
  
梅林叹了一口气：“喝酒也要有节制啊…要不是我刚好发现你躺在马路中间，你现在就已经…”  
  
高汶艰难的回忆，想起自己喝醉后到底干了些什么蠢事时惊恐的张大嘴巴：“你救了我一命！”  
  
梅林对他未来几年的邻居报以极其无奈的视线。  
  
  
  
“虽然我们相识的方式很操蛋，但因为梅林对我的救命之恩我们还是熟了嘛哈哈哈，而且他为了防止我喝醉还整天陪我去酒吧！还推荐我来了卡梅洛特呢！”高汶大声说完，突然捏着下巴沉思，“说不定哪一天他会逼我戒酒…”  
  
“不会的，因为你根本戒不掉。”亚瑟吐槽，高汶再次回以欠揍的笑容。  
  
“要不要我们约梅林出来和你认识？”格温调侃他，“说不定你会喜欢他？而且既然他容忍得了高汶，那他大概也能容忍你。”  
  
“啥？”高汶懵逼。  
  
“什么--为什么你会这么想啊？！”亚瑟防卫性的抱起双臂。  
  
“因为，我们都知道你是双性恋--”在亚瑟翻白眼的过程中，格温继续说，“--而且你明显听得入迷了，你肯定对梅林很有好感对不对？尽管你没有见过他？我告诉你梅林其实长得很不错…”  
  
“我才不--！！”  
  
  
“呃，莫甘娜？我觉得现在不应该…”突然，门口那边传来了声音。  
  
  
大家齐齐转头望向门口。  
  
“有什么关系！他们都在夸你啊！害羞什么啊！”莫甘娜说着，把一个人推了进来。  
  
亚瑟理解了莫甘娜为什么试图让梅林当模特的理由。也理解了所有人都喜欢梅林的理由。他深蓝色的眼睛，他白皙的肌肤，他乱糟糟却可爱的头发，他拘谨却友善的笑，那讨人喜爱的性格，还有那不得不说的令人感到冲击的，使人迷恋的颧骨，上面因为害羞浮着浅浅的红色--  
  
就算亚瑟不知道梅林这号人，也许都会对他心生好感，毕竟梅林本身就拥有这样的魅力。  
  
亚瑟完蛋了。  
  
梅林向着亚瑟走过来，脸上的笑容带着些犹豫。兰斯洛特等人欣喜的站起来，梅林一个个回应，但他的脚步并没有停下。  
  
他在亚瑟面前站定。  
  
“呃…潘德拉贡先生？”  
  
“叫我亚瑟。”亚瑟说出这句话后，立刻窘迫得想要把自己的舌头咬断。莫甘娜等人在梅林背后眯着眼偷笑着指指点点。这群人真是--！  
  
梅林有些惊讶，但他笑了出来，不再显得拘束了：“以后我就要当你的秘书啦，请多指教咯。”  
  
“诶可是格温…”亚瑟看着莫甘娜搂住格温的肩膀，突然有一种不祥的预感。果然，莫甘娜仰着头宣布：“从明天起，格温就到【Magic Land】上班啦！她是我的秘书！为了补偿我亲爱的弟弟，以及为了给失业的梅林找份工作，所以我就让梅林做你的秘书了，怎么样？惊不惊喜？”  
  
亚瑟瞠目结舌：“你凭什么挖我墙脚？！”“凭乌瑟那条‘禁止办公室恋爱’的规定咯！这样格温和兰斯洛特才能好好谈恋爱，不用时刻担心被炒掉！”莫甘娜有理有据的呛回来，亚瑟哑口无言，格温和兰斯洛特深情对视。  
  
“噢对了，至于你…”莫甘娜若有若无的在梅林和亚瑟两人身上扫了两眼，“你还是自求多福吧，如果你真的喜欢。”  
  
莫甘娜潇洒的离去，留下亚瑟呆滞的身影。  
  
梅林并不懂莫甘娜刚才那番话的意思，但他看着沉默的亚瑟，有些结巴的提议：“如果…如果你不愿意的话，我可以让莫甘娜…”  
  
亚瑟急忙回头：“不用！你很好…不我是说…”  
  
梅林脸红了：“你是听他们夸我夸多了吧…我没有那么…”“呃，不，我觉得…”  
  
大家在旁边喜气洋洋的围观。  
  
他们才不会说，当初梅林在看见认真工作的亚瑟时，就已经喜欢上他了呢。  
  
（兰斯洛特永远知道更多的秘密：其实当初在书摊那里梅林就已经注意到--）  
  
命运的钟声已然敲响。  
  
  
END.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是2017年写给布莱德利的生贺www  
希望能博读者一笑！


End file.
